


Blood Magic

by CandyassGoth



Series: Game of Thrones themed Marvel fics [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Blood Magic, Creepy stuff, Dark fic, Demonic summoning, Intersex Loki, King Thor, Loki has an agenda, Loki is the mother of monsters, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Other, Vaginal Sex, Witch Loki, Witchcraft, but not too creepy if you like dark fics, kinda hard to hump with demonic forces watching, pregnancy as dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thor of Asgard has a weakness in which even peasants surpass him—he cannot conceive children. After numerous disheartening failed attempts, his last hope for a solution is the suspicious witch king on Mount Loptr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Game of Thrones again. And this happened. Again. I think I’m going to have to create a collection of GoT themed Marvel fics. This fic was literally written at 1 in the morning after watching an ep of GoT with my bestest friend. Subject to errors, written on those midnight whims.
> 
> ‘King Thor of Asgard has a weakness in which even peasants surpass him—he cannot conceive children. After numerous disheartening failed attempts, his last hope for a solution is the suspicious witch king on Mount Loptr.’ 
> 
> **Warnings:**
> 
> -This fic contains mixed ideologies from Game of Thrones, own knowledge and extractions based upon mythology. **Dark themes of witchcraft, blood magic, and demonic entities and graphic sexual activities.**  
>  - **Includes intersexed Loki** , wherein the nine realms are simply nine kingdoms across the world, Asgard being the biggest and most powerful, Vanir second etc. Jotuns are about the equivalent to White Walkers. Loki is not one of them. His origin is a mystery in the fic, as is his situation of having a vag, it’s not a common thing to see even in their world. His vag is almost equivalent to the dragons.
> 
> Beware, creepy dark scenes ahead. Not a fluffy fic ppl. Not too creepy either. But to my credit Loki is entirely consensual this time WOW
> 
> _I don’t own the characters. Please excuse spelling errors._

**Blood Magic**

With the camp set and the border patrolled, King Thor had his men ready themselves. Armour clinked and clashed as they suited themselves, eating their fill and drinking away their thirst. The land was dry and cold, but far from unbearable. The heat of Muspelheim would have been far worse.

In the royal tent a mother helped her son put on his armour, fussing more so than she had in years.

“Thor, as your mother—”

“As my mother I’d like you to be as far away from harm as possible. Please, stay here with Balder. I have my friends and my men, they are more than enough protection.”

Thor had tried his best for days to placate her, but this was one of the few times she refused to relent. Her eyes were deep in worry, her fingers shaking as she dusted off his cloak, securing it to his armour. She had sharpened his sword herself that morning. 

“I shall. As does my opinion on this, so you know.” She quipped, stepping back to make sure her son was properly attired.

“I know. But we’ve exhausted all our ideas, this was the last resort, and I cannot abandon it with the Vanir knocking on our doorstep. Our line _will_ continue, come Hel or high waters.”

Frigga set her lips in a grim line, but Thor had made up his mind, and like their late king, Odin, there was no changing it. “Be careful.”

“I usually am.”

**XxXxXxXx**

The trek up to Mount Loptr was arduous and troubled. Thor could see his men were fearful, but he had already given them his speech. They would follow with their opinions silenced, because this was the only way. They trusted him, he had grown to be fairer and wiser a king than any had expected.

But of course Balder, being his younger brother, had more of a right to speak, at least in a whisper as they led the men. 

“Brother please, do not do this.”

Had this been any other time Thor would have humoured him, but the time for failure was over. “I must, what other choice do I have?”

Balder gave him an awkward look, the same one he had gotten since Fandral first opened his big mouth and passed the hint. He almost swore death to anyone who pointed that look at him, until his mother started to wear it too. 

“No, Balder, it isn’t right, it wouldn’t work! It has to be _mine_.” Thor looked around, subconscious as his voice rose, but his men kept away their eyes respectfully, scanning the landscape. He lowered his voice grumpily. “…Why am I cursed so? Why make me the king with this disability? What could I have possibly done to suffer the gods’ wrath…”

“Not enough to suffer that of _this_ wraith! You’ve heard the stories! What self respecting man dabbles in a witch’s sorcery, and surrounds himself with women as his _men_. Thor please, _please_ , I have a very bad feeling about this.”

That made two of them among the entire royal house, but this was his last hope.

**XxXxXxXx**

When they made it to the gates of the known sorcerer’s castle, Thor sent back Balder and half their men. Should he fail to return the kingdom would need another king, and that would be Balder. But should he fall here, the he-witch would go down with him.

“So, are we sure about this, old friend?” Volstagg asked, walking besides Thor. They were headed up now, the gates had opened on their own, eerily, giving them a clear path to the ancient doors. 

“No, but I’ve no other choice. You know this.” 

“…Sif has offered her knight-ship forfeit before the gods and all the land to be your bearer—”

“Sif is too fine a friend and warrior to lose. The gods have cursed me, not her. I will not drag her down with me. Her place is at my stead with her sword, not labouring birth in my bed. I won’t take the chance by using her and it accounts to naught. Not Sif.”

The suggestion of sacrificing Sif and all her achievements in a knight’s honour in empty (to him) hopes of favouring the gods was even more horrid an idea than taking a wife and swearing her to secrecy and secretly having Balder impregnate her. It would be the family’s little secret, and Thor would have his child. Fandral of course founded both ideas, and despite both Sif and Balder throwing a dispute, they both came to agree. They loved Thor enough to aid him into sacrifice and secrecy.

But he loved them more, and he’d spare them the trials.

Volstagg smiled, barely visible beneath his mounds of facial hair. “Perhaps one day allow Sif to hear that for herself.”

Thor smiled too. “Aye…one day.”

Before they reached the gate Fandral, Hogun and Sif caught up with them, and followed in their friend with their team of sixty men.

The gargantuan black wood doors opened for them, a young woman on each side. They were young and fair, striking in comparison to the darkness of the residence. They smiled and bowed, gesturing in their guests. Thor bowed his head back and signalled in his men. He had already warned them not to act on impulse without an order, despite the rumours of this place.

An older woman led them into the castle. She said nothing, and navigated silently through the dark halls, seemingly comfortable amidst the shadows and silhouettes of the darkness. As they went more and more young women seemed to be roaming about. It was most eerie.

“I am no sorcerer, but this place does not seem right.” Hogun said under his breath.

“Seems right to me.” Fandral said, his eyes on the girls.

Sif pursed her lips, “He’s right. Lady Frigga would agree.” 

“Lady Frigga is a caster too.” Fandral retorted, unable see anything devious in these women.

“Frigga uses _magic_. These women use witchcraft, there is a difference.”

Volstagg cleared his throat loudly to shut them up. “Let’s not speak too loud, shall we?”

**XxXxXx**

“My lord, may I present his Majesty, the King of Asgard, Thor Odinson. Protector of the Nine Realms, Defender of Order and Son of Odin Borson.”

Thor didn’t expect to be introduced by his full title by women who lived so remotely. But then again he did not expect the witch king on Mount Loptr to be so stunningly beautiful. 

Upon a silver throne sat the Grand Priest Loki. He had a great many other names as well, such as Loki Liesmith, Seductress of the All, the Trickster and sometimes Grand Priestess, but Thor put that to men insulting his ergi practices. Though it seemed he was ergi in form too, which was curious. All of their land and even sparsely across their borders men told stories about the witch king that lived up on a lonely hill, residing in the Castle of Old that was left to ruins after the first Aesir-Vanir war. Most of the stories were not very nice, telling of monsters and death and gore but _greatness_. No one knew what Loki’s plans or aims were, and no one had said he was so beautiful. It was enough for Thor to want to disregard the stories as false if they couldn’t even spread the beauty of his face. Pale skin, sharp features, black hair and sparkling green eyes, dressed in a thick black robe that put him in great contrast with the dark of the corners—how had no one spoken of this?

And when he spoke, it was the most enchanting melody to ever grace Thor’s ears.

“Your Majesty, I was hoping I’d be granted the honour of gazing upon your visage of sunlight.”

In contrast to the moonlight that was _his,_ face, Thor thought. “Grand Priest Loki, thank you for accepting my request for an audience.”

“If I had denied it you would have come anyway thinking I have something to hide and my word would have been of little value. I house many women that have not yet suffered the atrocities of war and I intend to keep it that way. My time and talk is not worth their suffering.”

Thor paused for a heavy moment, but avoided the looks from his friends and the obvious unease of his men. He could not stop his eyes from seeking out the multitude of young girls littering the once proud throne room. They did not appear to be here against their will, he wondered what kept them here. “I would not have brought an army upon you and your women if you had denied me.”

“Is their suffering not worth what you now seek? Your desperate search. You’ve marched your men all the way here in a formal yet important mission so all may know of its significance. Tell me, your Majesty, what is it you so desperately seek?” 

If Loki had already known, Thor couldn’t tell, but he was tired of the search, and he wanted a final solution.

“A child. I need a child.” His voice sounded odd as it travelled through the room, having an odder effect on the witch king who shifted on his throne. “...I cannot conceive. I’ve lain with more women then I ever thought I’d care to boast… I need an heir before it’s too late.”

“Is your life in danger?” 

Loki had an excited edge to his voice, and in return it made Thor feel more tired.

“No more than usual, but I’ve been king for nearly two years now and it’s by far time I have an heir.”

“Do you know the cause of this misfortune?”

“No.”

Loki was smiling now, his teeth perfect. Thor half expected them to be sharp like a reptile, but he did note the man had abnormally long pointed fingernails. 

“Are you sure? Knowing the cause helps finding the solution.”

“I do not know.” Thor said, irritably.

The he-witch paused, and took a moment to torment the troop with a penetrating gaze before capturing Thor once more. “…What will you pay me?”

“Anything in reason.”

“Well that sounds dreadfully boring.”

If it was a joke Thor couldn’t find it funny and looked up, feeling nothing short of utterly helpless. “…Can you help me?”

The hall rang silent after his words. The dark haired man stared at him— _through_ him, possibly to his soul, and rose up elegantly with his hand out stretched. 

“Of course I can, my king.”

**XxXxXxXx**

Leaving some elderly woman in charge, after getting Thor’s word that his men would remain benevolent (Thor gladly put Sif in charge in his stead seeing as she was a woman and it would show good faith), Loki led the Asgard king away. His methods weren’t to be witnessed by any other than those involved. Loki didn’t demand off his armour or weapons, and they walked down an unnerving corridor. The sounds of the ocean beating against the rock was some comfort, as was the fresh breeze come through from gods knows where.

“Company is never in short supply here is it, so many beautiful young women.” Thor commented to fend off the heavy atmosphere of tension.

“My women here are all virginal or have chosen to henceforth keep their knees together. I truly hope your soldiers will keep their hands to themselves.”

The clear ‘or else’ was left unsaid, but Thor hadn’t brought along hormonal young men, only his most trusted. 

“My men do not pillage, we are not beasts.”

“We are all beasts, your Grace, we are just the superior in this world.”

Thor stared at the back of witch’s head, noting the graceful way he walked, especially for a man. But being surrounded by so many women, perhaps their traits rubbed off onto him.

“…There are stories about you.”

Loki chuckled. “Are there? I hadn’t known.” 

“That you partake in dark rituals, and— …pardon me, I do not mean to offend you, Grand Priest Loki. I shouldn’t be listening to drivel.”

They reached and passed through a door. It opened without any physical force, and closed behind them. The new room wasn’t as dark as Thor expected though he couldn’t see its light source, but it was no room or hall, it was a stone chamber.

“…A wise king listens to all, so he may divide fact from fiction.” Loki said, and finally stopped and turned to meet his gaze. “Tell me, how is it you believe I will aid your suffering? You want a child, and you see all my family here. Or heard of them, I expect. Do you think I’ve going to let you fuck my women and while we dance around a fire naked, engaging in rituals and animal sacrifice?”

“No I—” Thor cut off with a growl at the smug look on the man’s face. “I didn’t think of anything. I don’t know anything about this or why or how but I need you to fix it!”

His voiced echoed loudly through the room. He could have sworn he saw the shadows quake.

Loki was as silent as the grave, until he spoke the words that dissolved all of Thor’s anger and frustration. “…I can give you a child.”

“Please, that is all I beg.”

“I can give you many, a single child amidst the throne spells danger. They will need siblings to love and protect them.”

“Aye, many children. Please,”

A wide smile split across Loki’s face. He turned and started to fiddle amongst a table of vials and containers. “Tell me, king, what _other_ stories have you heard about me?”

“You mean aside from the dark rumours?” 

“Do you believe those rumours?”

Thor frowned at his back, “Should I?”

“If I said yes, would you leave?”

Thor didn’t know how to answer that, let alone what he would do.

Loki made a happy noise in the back of his throat, at much too much ease for one accused of witchcraft with his back to the armed king. “So you’ve heard nothing else of me?”

“No. Is there something I should have?” Thor asked, cautiously, but when Loki failed to answer, he could have sworn he saw the shadows move again. “…What is this place?”

“It’s where we shall conceive your child, my king.” Loki then ended what he was doing, the smell of an odd herbal scent reaching Thor’s nose. The sorcerer turned back to him, smiling as though his illegitimate title of _king_ were of any worth. “Yes I am of the dark arts and there will be blood magic used here. You will get your child, I can swear to that.”

“Is this the only way?”

“It must be, if you finally came here.”

There was no other choice. The gods left him with no other choice. “…Very well. How will this work, what will happen?”

“Don’t be afraid,” Loki said in response to his tone, and took gently his gloved hands. Up close Loki was even more beautiful, more so than any man had the right to be. Loki led him aside to a stone platform as high as their thighs, “It won’t hurt much.”

“What blood is to be paid?” Thor asked. He didn’t wish the lives of his friends and family forfeit for this.

“Only your own, and some of mine.”

“I am to live, yes?”

“Of course,” Loki chided, and patted his cheek with an icy hand. “You’ve a kingdom to run and a child to raise.” Then he held it out. “Hand,” 

Thor hesitated briefly, but Loki’s embrace was becoming like an itch you couldn’t help scratch. Thor pulled off his gloves and gave out his right hand, and Loki made swift work and pulling out a dagger from his robes and slicing it across his flesh. Thor grit his teeth, and allowed Loki to hold his hand over the platform onto where the blood dripped generously onto the stone. 

“You will see only what you allow yourself to see. Focus on me, and you’ll leave with your sanity intact.” Loki said suddenly, making a strange symbol with the red droplets.

Thor couldn’t help looking over his shoulder. “…What are you summoning?”

“Help.” Loki then did the same with his palm, and had his blood dribbling in a way that completed the runes he had formed over the stone. “Off with your armour and shirt.”

“I will not tolerate tricks.”

“In here, there are no tricks.” Loki sounded frighteningly serious about that, but Thor complied. It took a few troubled moments to removed all his armour and his shirt, dropping them around their feet. He took the initiative to put down his sword as well, but made sure Loki saw it, and that it was in arms reach.

When his chest was bare Loki brought forth a bowl that held the odd scent. He dipped his fingers into it with his bloody hand and smeared it across Thor’s chest. Thor couldn’t tell if it was the same symbol on the platform, but it didn’t look anymore welcoming. He wanted to ask what they meant, what they did, how Loki had learned of them, but he feared the answers. 

Loki put aside the bowl when it was empty and pressed his palm flat over Thor’s breast where his heart lay, and took Thor’s bloodied palm and pressed it on his forehead. He smiled deviously at the uncertainty swimming in Thor’s eyes. “I’ll ask one last time. Do you want this?”

“Yes. Yes, Grand Pri—”

“Just call me Loki.” Loki then stepped away, “For I will bear you your child.”

As Loki began to undress, Thor fought to understand what was happening. Thick robe after thick robe fell and his body form soon grew to compliment his long neck and sharp face. 

“What are you doing?”

“I said to you this is where we will conceive your child.”

“You meant that literally?”

“Well, yes.” Loki chuckled, down to his last layer. He stepped backwards, his sway demanding attention. His hands were clutching the front of his last cloak, and slowly he spread it open, revealing the ivory beneath. “I will give you powerful children, my king, all you need do is put them inside me.” 

Thor’s heart beat heavily in his chest as Loki bared his flesh, he thought it might beat out of his chest. Loki, with a smile that could seduce Death itself, lifted himself back onto the platform. He seated himself comfortably, and sensually lowered himself back, stretching out his sinfully long limbs. 

It was surreal. Men were not supposed to look like this, Thor was certain of that, but when Loki spread his legs, the world outside disappeared.

“…Gods in Valhalla”

Between Loki’s legs, beneath his cock, was clearly womanhood. Thor had seen enough of them by now to spot them a mile away. 

“Share my gift, King Thor.” Loki breathed, gazing from beneath his never-ending lashes. The word ‘beauty’ wasn’t fit for such a being, he was past beauty, and Thor struggled to comprehend what his eyes were showing him. 

“…How…how is this—”

“That is a story for another time.” Loki said, and this time Thor saw the shadows move. “You best start.” Loki added, grinning darkly. “I won’t bite.”

Loki was hairless as a child but defined with lithe muscle, pale as the moonlight and yet dripping darkness on the corner of Thor’s eye. It was not normal, but it was too exciting to turn away.

“Take me. I will give you what you’ve come for.”

Loki lifted his knees and wiggled himself to the edge of the stone, raking his hand into his hair. His thighs swayed open in a welcoming manner, and Thor wandered forward in amazement.

“What are you…”

His hands wandered out and he felt Loki’s thighs first. They were firm and cool and very much real. The muscle twitched beneath his rough fingers and greedily he touched every place he could. Loki lay compliant beneath him, moaning encouragingly as Thor’s battle-worn hands traced over his curves and contours. When Thor’s fingers reached his cunt and paused, Loki grinned.

“That won’t bite either.”

A nervous laugh escaped Thor, and curiously he pressed in his fingers. Loki’s inner labia were wet and warm. The feeling was familiar and comforting compared to all around him, so Thor used the confidence to push in two fingers when it was apparent the entrance was not virginal.

Loki moaned and lifted his hips, squeezing his hole around Thor’s fingers. Thor had on two large rings and he took them in too, his mouth falling open in a seductive manner. 

Around the room the shadows started to move again, and Thor looked up nervously. Loki followed his gazed, then rolled his hips. “I’m here, my love.”

Thor returned his gaze to Loki, then to the marvel between his legs. Loki had told him not to look, he would try not to.

“Don’t be shy,” Loki breathed, spreading his knees further. 

This was not how Thor imagined this. He hadn’t known what exactly would happen or what the he-witch would have to offer, but this was not it. Not even Fandral would believe this, or the cunt between Loki’s legs. Thor glanced up to be certain, but there were no breasts atop Loki’s chest, and his cock was quickly filling with blood to prove its authenticity. This had to be dark magic, how else had this man become so unnaturally beautiful and strange? 

It quickly gathered to Thor just what kind of power this man held, and suddenly the shadows seemed a little friendlier. Maybe this would work after all.

Filling with confidence as his own cock filled with blood, Thor stepped up close and tugged Loki’s hips towards him. Loki laughed loudly, sweetly, his neck arched and perfect. Even without breasts, Loki was perfect.

“Gods, you are gorgeous.”

Loki grinned and tilted his head back, running his fingers down his chest as Thor hooked his legs around his hips. Thor’s movements were confident and sure, and he took a moment to stimulate Loki’s dual sex. He was experienced enough for the both of them, three fingers deep as he thumbed Loki’s clit and pumped his length. Within barely a couple minutes Loki was panting and arching, dripping wetly over his fingers. The women Thor had come to bed had slowly begun to participate out of duty, none of them were truly interested as it became obvious Thor would produce no result, leaving this welcome entirely intoxicating.

Thor started to pant too, his cock aching at the anticipation of actually impregnating someone, after two years of continuous failure. He would finally create a child, finally have his heir, finally continue the long and proud line of his forefathers. 

The body beneath him was squirming deliciously, rolling into his fingers like a well paid whore. And Loki would indeed be well paid if he produced. Gods this was exhilarating, the idea of holding such a power, such a miracle, was intoxicating.

Overcome by eagerness, Thor stopped his fiddling and pulled out his cock and aimed it, watching it sink into the fleshy pink folds. Loki moaned loudly at the change of activity and forcibly relaxed his hole as it stretched, watching Thor’s face with frightening intensity. 

Around them the darkness moved about, shadows trading places, corners becoming surfaces, silence becoming sound. Any sounds of the outside world had long disappeared, unnaturally so, leaving an intangible noise in the air that Thor didn’t notice over the noises from their mouths.

“Yesssss…” Loki hissed, undulating his hips as Thor bottomed out and pulled back to match his movement. They moaned in union, and Loki fastened Thor’s hands to his hips. “Put your heir inside me.”

It was manipulative but effective, and every bone in Thor’s body surged him forward to do just that. The sound that left Loki’s lips was not one Thor had ever enticed from a partner, and after the fifth hard thrust Loki was yowling inhumanly. The wanton look on Loki’s face kept him focused, and he brought Loki’s hips back to meet his powerful thrusts one after the other.

Loki started to grunt, holding onto Thor’s wrists for stability. With his teeth grit and his brows furrowed in concentration Loki looked near feral, his chest heaving as Thor drove into him. Their hips slapped loudly, louder and louder until Loki gave a loud sob that broke through his concentration, and Thor finally heard the ghastly shrieking around him. It was muffled, as if far away, but he had the sensation of a thousand eyes on his back, and noticing it only increased the feeling.

Nervously Thor turned his eyes up, about to follow a particular gyrating shadow, when Loki grabbed his forearms.

“Eyes on me, my love.”

Curiosity had always been one of Thor’s great weaknesses. He looked up, and stuttered in his movements at the sight of a thousand disfigured bodies creeping around the walls. 

It was like nothing Thor believed existed in their world. But these things didn’t, it was the blood magic summoning them into their realm from that of the Underworld. They were horrific, gangly limbs, oversized clawed hands, eyes burning coals and mouths like gaping torn holes. The room was black as they blocked out the light, crawling over one another and wailing like banshees. Right after Thor realised how dark the room had become a heavy wave of cold settled over him, followed by the stench of death.

He was seeing what he allowed himself to see.

“Thor, Thor look at me,” Loki ordered, pulling Thor’s face down towards him. Thor was shaking, he was stiff, and he was scared. “Focus on me.”

“What—?”

“No,” Loki covered Thor’s mouth, and for the first time he too looked nervous. “Do not question, do not search. Just move.”

But Thor couldn’t. All he could hear and feel and see were the monstrosities crawling over the walls. They were watching them and talking to each other in some forgotten language as they bore into his soul.

“Move Thor. _Move_. Thor. Thor for _fucks sake **MOVE**_!” Loki screamed, his voice multiplied and layered by a dozen demonic additions. 

Thor jerked back, his instincts telling him to run, but Loki’s legs were suddenly as hard as stone. He felt like he was trapped by a statue.

“Fuck me,” Loki growled, his eyes glowing eerily. He hadn’t looked once at the creatures around them, Thor wondered how much he’d already seen to resist looking at them. “Don’t waste their time Thor! FUCK ME YOU USELESS BASTARD!” Loki swung his palm and struck Thor across the face. “I see now why you can’t conceive, you can barely perform. A king without a proper cock. I should have your horse called in to act in your stead, then maybe we’d get somewhere.”

The insults and pain steadied Thor enough to focus his sight on Loki, who curled his fingers around his throat with a menacing sneer. When he spoke again, his voice was not alone, accompanied again by his _help_. “ _ **Be a man, you bitch**_.”

And just like that, Thor regained his focus. His jaw set angrily and he slapped away Loki’s hand, and grabbed his throat in return. Loki’s malevolent expression disappeared in a second and feared filled his eyes. He grabbed at Thor’s wrist with both his hands and choked for breath as Thor squeezed.

“You bloody witch.” 

Loki mouthed, clawing at his skin. The shadows moved faster and the noises became incessant murmurs, like they were trapped in a large crowd. Thor gripped Loki’s hip and started to thrust again, holding him down by his neck. Thor felt the unsatisfying sensation of his erection threatening to die, but Loki’s hole clenched around him at the new start and revived his passion. The man mewled pitifully and pleadingly with his wet green eyes, as if he was not the powerful sorcerer he was.

It was all an act, Thor knew now. Loki Liesmith was indeed one of his names.

But Loki was right, he needed to finish this, he _wanted_ to finished this, he had no wish to be surrounded by these dark beings longer than necessary. The creatures hadn’t come near them once, it was a small comfort, and he used it to focus on reaching his climax. 

Faster, harder, deeper, Thor fucked Loki until he was screaming, arching off the bloodied stone toward the ceiling. His body became stiff in that position, his head thrown back in a monstrous yowl that seemed to stir up the monsters. They moved about hurriedly, frantically, wailing in perfect sync with Loki until it drowned out the loud slapping of their skin. 

Thor’s stomach was in knots, his skin pimpled. His knees were only holding through sheer desperation, and he bruised Loki’s hips with his hands and the stone as he tugged and pushed Loki’s rigid body, focusing with all his might on the warm slick cunt pulling on his glistening cock.

The eyes on his back started to burn as he started to sweat, leaving searing trails across his skin. The beings were watching him, encouraging him, he could feel it. They particularly liked it when he did something rough, he could feel an abnormal surge of power run through his veins, animating his limbs as if they had been dead all his life. Loki lay compliant beneath him, slowly reached out his fingers to the shadows.

This time Thor kept his eyes away. He couldn’t shut them as he’d like, so he focused on the beautiful form of Loki’s stomach, praying it would soon swell with his seed, as the darkness closed around them, until there was nothing left but _nothing_ …

**XxXxXx**

_3 months later_

“And send Tyr to lead them, they will need an experienced commander.” Thor bid off one of the guards, craving a long rest. The lands were buzzing far too much nowadays, the people were bickering, and lands were simmering. The men were craving a war he just managed to avoid for the time being, it was exhausting.

So when Balder rushed in looking concerned and out of breath, Thor cringed.

“Brother, the witch approaches.”

Thor froze. “…Loki?”

“He’s approaching our gates, the guards are unsure of what to do.”

“Is he alone?”

“With a handful of maidens.”

Thor winced, and waved an impatient hand at the door. “Have the guards escort them safely here. Send them to my study, I’ll meet them there.”

Balder hurried off. 

**XxXx**

The people of Asgard seemed to know just who Loki was, and one needed only follow the whispering and large eyes to find him.

Balder and his group of guards escort Loki and his six maidens up to the castle, where Frigga met them.

Loki smiled widely, and bowed. “Great Queen Frigga, it is an honour.”

“Honour will come with my trust, Priestess.” Frigga said shortly, standing tall. Loki noted the name, but it held no insult in his eyes.

“You are a grand mage yourself.”

“I am also a mother that loves her children.”

“And I pray your grandchild shall be included. Please excuse me.” Loki bowed before continuing on as if he knew where he was going, his girls doing the same. Frigga and Balder stood, confused, ignorant to what happened that day. Thor had told no one what solution the witch had for him.

**XxXx**

“Loki.”

“Thor.”

Loki looked happy enough for the two of them, Thor noted. He didn’t know if to be glad Loki ordered the women to remain outside the room or not. Loki looked well, covered in his thick robes once more. He looked different in the light though, but no less beautiful than Thor remembered. He couldn’t stop remembering.

“Is…is something wrong?” he asked nervously, and his eyes fell to Loki’s belly that held a slight bump under the already bulky mass. His heart skipped a beat. Despite the reassurance that day that Loki had conceived, he had still doubted.

“Weren’t you expecting me?” Loki asked, laughing cheerfully.

“…Not for another six months.” Thor admitted. He still had to share the truth with his family, he was waiting for the right moment. He shifted uncomfortably. “Are you well? Is something the matter?”

“Unburden me of his cloak, if you will.” Loki said, and turned his back pointedly to Thor. The king hesitated, wondering if Loki was naked beneath his cloak, and glanced at the door as if someone would burst in and catch them. Loki waited patiently, almost mockingly, until he obliged. He unclipped it from Loki’s shoulders and folded it in his arms, and waited as Loki slowly, painfully, turned around. 

Thor dropped the cloak.

“No…”

In Loki’s arms was a tiny squirming baby. Wrapped in black cloth, its pale skin matched Loki’s, but the dead skin did not. 

“She was born two nights ago. Your daughter.” Loki said, his voice soft. 

“…She…?” Thor couldn’t feel his feet, he was sure he’d fall at any moment.

“You will have a son next. She is Hel, your heir, she will be queen.”

What was this man talking about? Thor stared, horrified as Loki coddled the creature in his arms. It was much too pale, in fact, even against Loki’s skin. Her skin was littered with scabs and blackened flesh, rot, Thor recognised. Her face was especially ruined, the left side discoloured completely in a macabre of dark bruise-like colours. She waved her angry little fists, parading the scaly hue of her minute fingers. She looked dry and flaky, she looked wrong, she was wrong, she was wrong

Thor’s world swirled. “…Not possible. It’s only been three months!”

Loki looked up sharply at him, kneading the infant’s clawed hand with two fingers. “And you fucked half the women in your land for two years, and one go with me and you finally produced. Surely my methods come as no shock.” His voice was clipped, but his expression softened. “She is your child, I would see you hold her, my love.”

“…Hel?” Thor repeated her fitting but terrible name.

“It was chosen for her.”

“By who?”

“I think you know.” Loki said, and Thor shivered at the memories of the ungodly screeching and shadows that drowned them that night. Then Loki took advantage of the moment and pressed the bundle into his shaking hands. He couldn’t help looking at her without looking appalled. She even smelt as she looked.

Loki smiled fondly, as if all was right in the world. “…She will conquer Asgard more land than all your men combined. She will be even more powerful than I and your mother.”

The sorcerer looked so content, but Thor couldn’t see past the child’s form in his arms. 

“…She’s dead.”

“She lives in death. You cannot kill what is dead, she is gifted.”

“She is cursed, Loki! Like I. And you! That thing between your legs—” All of a sudden Loki was in his face, snarling up at him. The baby tensed in his arms, and he instinctively held her closer.

“That _thing_ between my legs will birth you three sons.” Loki spat, his green eyes glowing like emeralds above a fire. “I have been shown, and they will serve at their sister’s side and claim authority in this world. A queen for a throne. A stallion to ride the lands. A serpent to ride the waves. And a wolf to protect the borders. This will be your legacy, through me.” Loki backed off then, stealing back his spawn before Thor could decide if to let him or not through his hovering on Loki’s wild words. “Don’t be frightened, Thor. They are your children, yours to command and keep.”

“…And you? What payment do you expect?” Thor asked, his tongue like sandpaper. 

“The right to be their mother and warm your bed.” Loki said, cuddling his infant against his chest and lifting his nose high.

Thor had no more room to be shocked. “…You want to be my wife?” he asked, void of emotion. 

“Would you make the mother of your children your whore?” 

Thor almost answered with an offended _of course not_ , but he didn’t know what was what anymore. 

But when Loki touched his cheek with his cold hand and spoke in such that enchanting gentle voice, he felt some stability beneath his feet.

“Keep me, and you will never need another woman or man. I will provide anything you need, in and out of your bed. Hel is my most impressive miracle yet, just think of what else I can do for you and your kingdom where all else has failed. ”

Thor stared, both mesmerized and frightened stiff as Loki ghosted forward until their lips were touching.

A full bodied shiver assaulted Thor as their child squirmed between their bodies and the coldness of Loki’s body leaked onto his. There was so much Thor wanted to ask and say, but all that came out was his quivering voice. “…What are you?”

“…I am your new god, my love.”

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> I like evil stuff and babies.
> 
>  


End file.
